


The One To Bring Rain

by Susanoosama01



Series: My Midam Fics [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susanoosama01/pseuds/Susanoosama01
Summary: This is ridiculous.Worse than ridiculous actually, Adam tells himself mentally as he shuts his eyes tightly and tries to go back to sleep. This shouldn’t be happening. Not to him. Not anymore.Just a little rain. It's nothing.
Relationships: Michael & Adam Milligan, Michael/Adam Milligan
Series: My Midam Fics [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725154
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49





	The One To Bring Rain

**Author's Note:**

> For RR who supports me always!!! I love you. <333

This is ridiculous. 

Worse than ridiculous actually, Adam tells himself mentally as he shuts his eyes tightly and tries to go back to sleep. This shouldn’t be happening. Not to him. Not anymore. 

He remembers a day in his childhood he can never forget. He was about five years old. He remembers he was going to the kindergarten then. His mom was working at a private clinic but suddenly, she had been fired. Of course he didn’t know why. Not back then but his mom told him that the doctor wanted to hire his mistress so they could meet up more easily behind his wife’s back years later when they were chatting and he asked. She was sad for days and days while Adam was happy that she was home for once to make him his favorite meals, take him to the park, watch his favorite cartoons with him and help out with his homework of writing numbers with colorful pencils and drawing what he wanted to be when he grew up. Adam remembers drawing a stick figure with white pants and a white shirt next to a woman with the exact same attire. Him and his mom working at the hospital where they saved lives together. 

That day, his mom was cheerful. Adam was a little solemn because he knew what ‘job interview’ meant. It was the reason his mom would be away for hours again. It was why Adam would have to do his homework alone and eat sandwiches almost every night as the neighbour’s teenage daughter watched her favorite drama series or talked with her friends on their house phone. It was why Adam would have to go to bed without his goodnight kiss sometimes. And he hated it. But his mom was happy so he just went along with it. He had seen her crying looking at some thin strips filled with lots of numbers and letters he couldn’t read yet. He had heard her sitting at his bedside and quietly promising him to do better. So if that ‘job interview’ meant she would feel better, so would Adam. 

That particular day, his mom had crouched in front of him and carefully explained to him that the neighbour’s daughter wouldn’t come because they had no money to give her in exchange for her time. The interview would only take an hour and Adam was a big boy. He would simply do his homework then watch some TV. He wasn’t allowed to open the door to anyone or go to the stove. She had even got out some old biscuits from one of the higher cupboards Adam couldn’t reach and made him a huge glass of chocolate milk with the last of the powder. She would be back before Adam noticed. And he had liked that deal a lot. He liked being a big boy and making his mom proud. He got chocolate milk too. So why was she wiping at her eyes as she descended the porch steps and Adam watched her from the window standing on a stool? 

Adam’s one hour alone wasn’t so bad. It was even fun because he knew his mom would come back to find him done with his homework and having brushed his teeth after the snacks. He knew she would hug him real big and nuzzle her face in his neck making him giggle with light tickles at his sides. He knew. But after the hour passed, his five-years-old mind was starting to get bored and a little scared of the evening shadows dancing around the living room. The TV was weird too. The screen was grey and it was making a loud buzzing sound no matter how many times Adam changed the channel. So he headed to the window to look outside. It was raining. In his meager life of only five years, Adam had never seen that much rain. He couldn’t see outside the window because of the drops hitting and sliding down the glass. And there were weird sounds too. Like loud bangs.  _ Thunder,  _ his child mind provided. Yes. He had learned about thunder in the kindergarten. There was rain, snow, wind and ice too. He knew all of that. But it didn’t ease this strange, tight feeling in his small chest. 

He decided to step away from the window and go to the coffee table where he did his homework to draw a picture for his mom. She would be happy to see that. She would hang it on the fridge door letting him help with the magnets. She would praise his talent and ask him about the colors. And Adam was a big boy. He knew all of the colors too. She would smile down at him and kiss his cheeks as they stood in front of the fridge watching all of Adam’s masterpieces. Suddenly, all the lights went out. And Adam might have shouted. He might have started crying after a few minutes of sitting in the dark and waiting for his mom. And his mom found him in that exact position sitting on the carpet in front of the coffee table, sniffling.

Adam still remembers the sounds of thunder and the dark that seemed to intensify by the minute as if readying itself to swallow him whole. It was a night just like this one. His mom was late because of the storm outside. She got the job, she did but she apologized a hundred times for leaving Adam alone at home. Adam always said it didn’t matter. He was a big boy. Nothing happened to him. Just… he still isn’t very fond of rain and thunder. 

Michael is in Heaven now. The angels need guidance. The new fledglings need to know their archangel. The souls, the personal heavens, the Garden Of Eden… They all need Michael up there. Logically, Adam knows thunder can't really hurt him. Not when he is home and safe in his warm bed. He went to Hell, stayed locked in the Cage for more than a thousand years. He has been through the literal apocalypse. He met and fought Satan. A little storm is nothing. 

It’s nothing. 

He is safe. 

He is alright.

He is nineteen. More than nineteen by Hell years and not five. The electricity is on. Everything’s fine. Now if only he wasn’t alone like he was that day… But logically, he doesn’t need anyone to console him. He doesn’t need anything. He can deal with this on his own. And Michael is busy. Adam can’t call out to him like a toddler every time he remembers a bad day in his childhood like this. He is fine. He doesn’t need anyone now. He is an adult. Michael is busy. Michael can’t come. Michael is-

“Already here.-” Adam bolts up to sit on the mattress when he hears the second voice that certainly doesn’t belong to him. Pictures of boogeymen from his childhood and the ghouls from his last day alive the first time flashes in his head before he sees his angel and relaxes. “-Really Adam, you should have just called me. You are my mate. I can feel your distress.”

Michael walks to bed and gets under the covers right next to Adam before pulling him close to his chest. Adam hears a rustle and feels wings wrapped around his body. 

“Thank you. Michael thank you. I- I don’t know what got in me. Just- Hold me, please.” He thinks about that day again and knows Michael sees it in his consciousness too. When the soft feathers around his shoulders tighten, it confirms that his angel is having the memory play in his own mind as well. 

“Adam, I am stronger than rain, stronger than thunder.-” Michael shifts around to lean his back against the headboard and Adam repositions himself to lie on his maye’s lap. Soon, Michael’s fingers start to card through his blonde strands comfortingly like how he remembers his mom doing. “-Among all the humans’ different depictions of me, Adam, I rather like one. What you call Muslims believe me to be the archangel of mercy. It is true I talked with God for your namesake’s well being on Earth and took care of him and his family for a few years until they learned to survive there by their creator’s order. I provided everything they needed. Even rain. Now that particular religion says I control weather and seasons. They say I bring rain and give life. They say I am the protector and caregiver of Earth as well as them.” 

Already, Adam is feeling tension completely leaving his being. He heard this story before. Ironically, on a similar night. But he wants to hear it again. He can listen to anything now as long as his angel is the one talking. “When the Earth was first created, it was all made of storms, Adam. The seas were moving with endless waves, the continent was surging, it was raining to give life to soil and to make plants of every kind grow. Everywhere, there were storms. Slowly, they brought life here on this tiny planet of yours. And you know what I like the most about rain?” 

This question is new. Adam never heard that one before. “You, Adam. All that rain, all the storms made up this whole planet where you were born, where you lived and grew up to meet me. I have you now and I think back to the creation of the universe, the stars, the Earth whenever I hold you. Adam, even though everything that happened, I am thankful today. God, the apocalypse, Hell, everything Adam. It was all chaos. My life was a big storm itself yet in the end, here I am holding you. And we walked out of that storm together. We can do it again. This one outside is nothing. I even think it has a certain beauty in itself. Because it is the descendant of the very first storm that ended up giving you to me. I love you, Adam. I am your mate, your angel. I am the archangel of mercy, the one that brings rain. I love you. I will create and end whole storms for you. I will stand in the biggest storm ever with you. And I will always keep you safe. Okay?”

Now drifting off to his angel’s smooth voice and with a smile on his face, Adam nods.

Silly, he was being. He has no reason to fear rain. 

Because his angel is the one to bring it.

Adam loves Michael.

Adam knows he will come to love rain and thunder too.


End file.
